Double The Monkeys, Double The Trouble
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ken kidnaps Chelsea and Matthew, two brothers step in to save them.


**In this story, Chelsea and Matthew meet two more of their uncles.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chelsea, Matthew, Bianca, Anna, Russell Jocklin, Sergeant Williams, Rachel, and Ken. Part of this story was inspired by the Spider-Man movie novel, which I do not own.**

* * *

**Double The Monkeys, Double The Trouble**

Chelsea and Matthew were both in town, gazing into the windows of the candy shop and the flower shop, enjoying the bright colors and the beautiful day. Then Chelsea noticed the time.

"Come on, Matthew. Dad said for us to be home in an hour," she said.

"Aww, but we haven't seen everything yet," said the little five year old boy.

"I can show you everything," said a voice before Chelsea felt someone grab her and someone else grabbed Matthew and they were both thrown in the back seat of a convertible. "Buckle up, kids!"

With a laugh, the mad man took off. Matthew grabbed onto Chelsea who held him protectively, hoping someone would call Sergeant Williams or at least help them out. "Having fun, kids?" asked the man with a sneer and Chelsea saw he had a picture of her aunt Rachel by the dashboard.

"Why do you have a picture of Aunt Rachel?" she asked, still holding on to Matthew.

"So she's your aunt, huh?" he asked.

Suddenly, something came down hard on the hood of the car, making the occupants, including the driver, yell out in shock until something yanked the car hard to the left, making it spin wildly in the air. The siblings hugged each other, glad they were wearing seatbelts.

Finally, something stopped the car and it shook for a bit before stopping. Chelsea looked out the window and then undid her seatbelt. "Come on, Matthew," she said, undoing his and he quickly followed her as she opened the door and stepped on what looked like a huge spider web. Quickly, the teenager placed the five-year-old boy on her back. "Hang on," she said.

"Chelsea? What are you going to do?" asked Matthew.

"I'm going to climb," she said. "Just hang on."

Using the webbing, which to her surprise was very strong, she began to climb as if she was on a jungle gym. Glancing back, she saw the driver scrambling to get out, but he was caught in some webbing and couldn't get free. Suddenly, Chelsea felt someone grab her and clap one hand over her mouth. "Shh," said a voice as she felt that someone grab Matthew too and they were lifted up a bit higher into a tree where another web was and placed down on it. "Stay here," said the same voice in a whisper and the person was gone before the kids could see him.

"Who was that?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know," said Chelsea.

A sudden roar scared them and the older girl held her little brother protectively again as they heard an angry voice below them. "You've gone too far now, punk," said a deep voice.

"Kidnapping our niece and nephew is crossing a line you shouldn't have," said another voice.

"I have half a mind to pound a lesson in your head," the first voice growled.

"No, brother," said the second voice. "Let Sergeant Williams deal with him. Those kids are our main priority right now."

A deeper growl followed and the kids heard something shooting more webbing and then heard someone moving through the trees rapidly. Then something lightly landed on the web behind them, making it jiggle a little. "Hey, Chelsea. Hey, Matthew," said the second voice and they turned to see a blue, four-armed monkey behind them with four eyes. Their eyes widened.

"How do you know our names?" asked Chelsea.

"Are you really a monkey?" asked Matthew.

Their rescuer chuckled a little. "My brother and I know your names because Anna called your father and told us Ken had kidnapped the two of you," he said. "Your parents were frantic and we volunteered to find you. Thankfully, Ken's car was easy to spot."

"Who's Anna?" asked Chelsea.

"She's your aunt who runs the bakery near Russell Jocklin's store," said the deep voice as a huge gorilla with four spider legs came up behind the blue monkey. Both kids' eyes grew wide and looked nervous.

"Don't worry. This webbing is pretty strong," said the blue one. "By the way, I'm Spidermonkey and I'm an Arachna-Paniscus and he's my big brother, Ultimate Spidermonkey. He's the same species as me, only a higher form."

"Arachna-what?" asked Matthew curiously, making both of the monkey aliens chuckle.

"We're alien monkeys," said Ultimate Spidermonkey gently so that both kids could understand. "Right now, we need to get you two home."

Chelsea didn't look too sure, which both of them noticed and Spidermonkey shot some webbing at her ankles and wrists, keeping her pinned to the web beneath them as Ultimate Spidermonkey shot out some webbing and snagged Matthew, pulling him gently back into his large arms. Both kids struggled a bit, but that didn't last as Spidermonkey began tickling Chelsea's stomach and calves while Ultimate Spidermonkey tickled Matthew's stomach. Both kids were laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Chelsea laughed. "Stop! Thahahahahat tickles"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matthew laughed out as he tried to wriggle free of the large alien monkey's grasp.

Spidermonkey tickled Chelsea's stomach with all four hands. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo! You're quite ticklish!" he teased her, making her laughter increase a bit.

"So is this one," said Ultimate Spidermonkey, now holding Matthew with one arm as his free hand tickled the small boys' stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Laughter rang out a bit longer until the kids were tired, something the aliens noticed and let them up. "Come on," said Spidermonkey, placing Chelsea on his back. "Why don't we head home?"

"Yeah," said Matthew.

Ultimate Spidermonkey came forward. "Brother, climb on," he said. "I can easily carry you three."

Spidermonkey did so as he held Chelsea and Matthew in two of his arms, holding onto his brother with his other two arms as the bigger alien began moving rapidly through the forest, heading for home. Water Hazard and Bianca were in the front yard looking worried until they spotted them and raced forward, hugging their children and thanking the two monkey aliens, who just smiled and nodded.

Rachel came out. "Did Ken hurt you two?" she asked, her face full of worry.

"No, Aunt Rachel. Uncle Ultimate Spidermonkey took care of him," said Matthew with an excited look on his small face. "You should have seen it! It was so cool!"

The adults laughed in amusement. "I'm sure it was," said Rachel, winking at her alien monkey friends. "Thanks for saving them, guys. What happened to Ken?"

"Sergeant Williams is taking care of it," said Spidermonkey. "And I think Ken's learned that when it comes to family, my brother and I aren't just double the monkeys…,"

"You two are double the trouble!" Chelsea said, giggling a bit.

"That's right," said Ultimate Spidermonkey as he caught Chelsea in a hug and gave her a gentle noogie, letting her escape after a moment.

Rachel smiled as she watched them and shook her head in amusement. "Life's not dull with a house full of aliens," she said to herself as they all headed in to the Grant Mansion to settle down as evening came on.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
